Mudbloods and Chocolate
by Coco-kinz11
Summary: James and Lily have a big fight. That's completely ordinary. But when Lily's best friend Courtney gets involved, things can get... interesting.
1. Mudbloods and Chocolate

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off you broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with tat fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

Courtney, Alice, and Emmaline stood, grabbed their shoes, and ran after Lily, glaring at James all the way.

They found Lily sobbing in anger behind a bush. They took her up to her and Courtney's dormitory, were she spent her anger breaking and tearing and ruining things and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Once she had calmed down slightly, Courtney went down to look for someone.

"Potter!" she screeched when she reached the common room. James was cowering behind Remus. Everyone knew she liked Remus, and James thought she might go easier on him behind Remus. He was wrong.

She walked over, reared back, and punched him straight on the nose. The crack echoed around the common room.

She then took out her wand. "Episky" she said and pointed at his nose. There was another crack and his nose was repaired.

Everyone was watching her in shock. Was this really the little Courtney Griffiths they had come to know in the 5 years since she started?

"What're you looking at?!" Courtney yelled.

"I think she's low on sugar, someone get her a candy bar!" Remus advised.

Sirius (who always had a stash of candy in his pocket) tossed Courtney a chocolate frog, which she ate, all the while staring at James. She finished her frog and headed back to her room. "This isn't over, Potter!" she yelled over her shoulder. James gulped.

Ok, so this is my first story, and I hope you guys like it! Please give me comments by clicking that pretty little rectangle down there :)

Marauders-biggest-fan-222 (Courtney)


	2. Way too stubborn

**So just to update this a little, I've decided to make this multichapters, but make it like a drabble. no actual subject to them, just random little things in the mind of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: ~bows at J.K. Rowlings feet~ I am not worthy! I don't own! well, i own Courtney, but thats besides the point... but siriusly, I don't own.**

* * *

Courtney and Lily entered the common room. James, Sirius, and Remus walked over to join them in chairs by the fire.

"Hello ladies." Sirius said. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Hey Siri. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much. James, Remus and I are gonna go to the room of requirements. Do you guys wanna come?" Sirius asked.

Lily and Courtney answered at the same time.

"Sure!"

"No Thanks."

Lily walked up the stairs to hers and Courtney's dormitory. James gave Courtney a pleading look. She nodded at him and ran after Lily.

"Lily! Won't you please come?" she pleaded.

"No thanks, I'd rather not." Lily answered.

"Why not? Lils, they are good guys, really they are. You just gotta give them a chance. And if James bothers you, I'll punch him in the nose, OK?" Courtney said.

"That's easy for you to say, Court. They don't bug you all the time." Lily stated.

"Oh yeah, because they _totally_ don't annoy me either. Lils, Sirius is my cousin! I see him for Christmas, Easter, and summer break. You only see James during the school year. Really Lils, they aren't bad guys." Courtney said.

"I don't wanna go." Lily said plainly. Courtney glared at her.

That was it for her. It's scary, but at times, Courtney's temper is worse than Lily's.

"Lily Ophelia Evans, you get your arse down those stairs this instant!" She yelled.

"No." said Lily.

Courtney turned around and walked back down the stairs. Everyone could hear what she has said, and as she hopped off the last step, they all pretended to ignore her.

She walked up to the guys.

"Siri, do you recall where I left my beaters bat after practice?" She asked sweetly.

"You left it in the locker room." Sirius answered just as sweetly.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath. Then she looked back up at him and smiled.

"May I borrow yours please?" she asked. James looked panicked while Remus tried to hold back his laughter.

"Nope, sorry Court. Mine is in the locker room too." Sirius answered, grinning. She swore under her breath again and trudged back up the stairs.

"Persistent little one she is." James said playfully. Then they heard a yell from the staircase.

"Who the hell are you calling little, Potter?" Courtney yelled.

James grinned.

"You, Courtney dearest." He called back, because it was true, she was one of the more, petit, girls in their sixth year class.

* * *

**Review, or I'll send Courtney after you with her beaters bat! :D**

**~Coco-kinz11**


End file.
